I'm Sorry
by chibichibi-neko
Summary: Seiya returns to Earth after five years, but things have changed, and he is in for a horrible shock. SU.
1. Default Chapter

YAY !!! It's the holidays !! Two week break from school – finally ! *notices death stares from readers* ...I'M SO SORRY !!!! I know I haven't updated any of my stories, and now I am posting another story. However, I can guarantee that this fic will be completed...because it is already completed !! (I know I'm lame ^.^;) 

So, without further ado, here goes.

Usual disclaimers apply.

**I'm Sorry**

****

**Chapter 1**

Seiya trembled in anticipation as he and his companions neared the blue planet. It had been five years since they last set foot on earth; they couldn't wait to meet the Earth senshi !

* * *

They chose a deserted stretch of wasteland some kilometers outside Tokyo as their landing site. It was already night when the three men descended upon their destination, but Seiya could immediately sense that they weren't alone.

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten released their bated breaths when the outlines of the Earth senshi became visible.

* * *

Seiya quickly scanned the circle for a pair of familiar, blond odangoes, but to his utter disappointment, he couldn't find Usagi.

* * *

"Konnichi wa, minna." Seiya said when none of the senshi made a move to welcome their friends.

Sailor Mars looked at the leader of the Starlights coldly.

"What are you doing here ?"

For the first time, Seiya and his brothers became aware of the open hostility and, in some cases, hatred, with which the Earth senshi were regarding them. Yaten turned around to look at Venus, but she just continued to glare at Seiya. Even Mercury, Taiki found out, was staring at Seiya with the utmost loathing. There was no twinkle in her eyes, no sweetness or compassion - they were as cold and hard as ice.

"What is it, minna ?" Yaten voiced. No-one replied.

"Where is Usagi-chan ?" Seiya asked.

However, this question roused an electrifying response from the senshi:

Uranus leaped at Seiya, to be restrained by Venus and Neptune.

"_How dare you !!_" She screamed with hatred, "how dare you !!!"

Mars had reacted similarly to Uranus, but instead of a physical attack, she called her senshi powers.

"Mars Flaming Arrow !"

The torrent of flames barely missed Seiya as he sprung aside, staring in horror at his friend.

"...R-rei ?" He whispered, aghast.

Mars, now restrained by Jupiter and Mercury, just slumped to the ground, sobbing in anguish.

"How could you..." She whispered brokenly, "_...how could you ??_"

Seiya kneeled down in front of Mars, and was about to pull her into a hug, when she leapt back from him like as if he carried the plague.

"Stay away from me !" She howled as she wrapped her arms around her frail form, "it was all your fault ! You killed her, you bastard !!"

He stared.

"What ?"

Yaten intervened angrily.

"Control yourself !" He barked, "you don't know what you're talking about ! Seiya didn't kill anyone !"

"Yes, he did..." A soft, sad voice answered from behind him. He turned around to find Venus looking at him, tears silently pouring down her pale cheeks, "Usagi-chan..."

"Who ?!"

"Usagi !! He killed Usagi !!" Mars screamed as heavy sobs wracked her body.

Seiya's face drained of all colour as he heard the accusation. Him, kill the person whom was most precious to him, his light of hope ?

 ~*~//chibichibi-neko\\~*~

        


	2. I'm Sorry

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews ! I'm glad that it had such a positive reception, and I hope that you'll like the next, and final chapter. Yep, this is it, the last one. It was meant to be a short fic, and maybe, if school-work and reader interest allowing, I'll do a spin-off story. 

Thank you once again for reading, and enjoy:

**I'm Sorry**

**Epilogue**

The rain poured down upon the Earth relentlessly, but for one person, it was non-existent. 

Kou Seiya stared at the marble gravestone that marked the place where his beloved lay:

Tsukino, Usagi 

_1982-2002_

_Age:20_

Underneath it read:

Our light of hope, the world will be forever dimmed without your beautiful presence. Taken from us by the cruel hands of Destiny, we hope you have found peace at last.

'...the cruel hands of Destiny...' 

Seiya thought bitterly as he read the inscription. 

'Destiny was cruel to us... I was so blinded by my love for you, that I never noticed how desperately you tried to tell me that you loved me, too. If only I'd known...you waited so long...gomen nasai...' 

Tears now silently ran down Seiya's cheeks as he kneeled down in front of Usagi's grave. Gently, he kissed the ice-cold stone.

'Aishiteru, Usagi-chan...rest in peace.'

* * *

Yaten and Taiki glanced worriedly at the closed door to Seiya's room. The dark-haired Light hadn't left it since he came back from the cemetery.

"Do you think we should go in and talk to him ?" Taiki asked sadly.

Yaten shook his head.

"Iie, "He said softly, "Let him grieve. Usagi-chan's suicide must have hit him hard." He now leant back into the seat, a tired and forlorn expression on his face. 

"I still can't believe Usagi-chan committed suicide. How can a person with such boundless joy and love for life end up killing themself ? It doesn't make sense !"

"No, it doesn't, " Taiki agreed, "but we didn't see Usagi-chan for the five years we spent on Kinmoku. However, if Usagi-chan truly loved Seiya as much as he loved her, then..."

The sentence was left unfinished as the two remaining Lights recalled the hundreds of times that Fighter had been rushed into the emergency ward of Kinmoku's Royal Hospital, the screams into the late of the night... the broken spirit they encountered every day.

* * *

Seiya read and re-read the final letter that Usagi had addressed to him before her death.

Seiya,

If you ever receive this letter, which means that you have returned to Earth, then know that I'm sorry.

I'm sorry Seiya for not loving you enough, for not being strong enough...brave enough, to let go of my Destiny. I'm sorry for the pain that I had put you through – that I will put you through, but I cannot wait anymore.

This life has no more meaning for me; I see nothing to hold on to, nothing to live for. My senshi love me, I know, but they also have a purpose in life: they love.

I know I am being selfish, wanting someone to love, to be only mine, but I cannot help it. I yearned for it, searched for it. I thought I had found what I have been looking for when I met Mamoru. Our love was that of a fairy-tale's – a love beyond time... but even fairy-tales had endings. Mamoru did not complete my happiness... but then, I found you. The moment I saw you in the airport, I fell in love with your face, the day you called me 'Odango', I fell in love with your voice, and the day you spoke to me, I feel in love with your soul. 

My memories of the times we had together, they were cherished beyond all. Whenever the darkness came to claim me, I had those memories of you to hold it back. I waited, Seiya, and the darkness came again... and again. My memories started to fade, I had no strength left to fight, so before the darkness could claim me, I took the only way out.

I'm sorry, Seiya.

Usagi  

**~*OWARI*~**

And there you have it. Yes, it answers like no questions, it doesn't even focus on Seiya and Usagi's relationship, but this my story, which is supposed to be like a snippet in time, as to what could have happened if Usagi had returned Seiya' love: tragic, yep, but not everything in life can be peaches and cream.

Your lovely crazy, Seiya and Usagi supporting author,

 ~*~//chibichibi-neko\\~*~

        


End file.
